The communications industry has available to it a number of software application programs that allow an operator to model a radio communication network. As a non-limiting example, the Radio Programming Application (RPA) software application created by Harris Corp.—the assignee of the present application—captures data supplied by an operator, the data typically including details such as, but not limited to, exact radio names, radio types, RF network connectivity, IP network connectivity, telephony network connectivity and the like. Many of these details are also needed by other radio communication software applications, such as but not limited to Harris Wireless Message Terminal (WMT), Harris Tactical Chat® IP and Harris RF-6010 Network Management Application, each of which is operated by the assignee of the present application. One brute force and very time consuming mechanism to configure each application with the parameters necessary for its operation would be to have a user enter all of the necessary data into each application.